Project Summary/Abstract ADMINISTRATION The overall goal of the Administrative Office (AO) of the Laura and Isaac Perlmutter Cancer Center (PCC) is to provide customer-focused administrative and financial support for all major constituents of the Cancer Center, including members, students, fellows, staff, external collaborators, institutional representatives, patients and New York City community. These constituents are vital to the success of PCC, and efficient and effective service to their needs is a priority. The AO plays a crucial role in providing resources and expertise to support the complex and expanding basic, translational, clinical and population health cancer research across the NYU Langone Health enterprise. Its responsibilities include administrative support to the Office of the Director, Executive Director, Shared Resource Directors, Program Leaders, Clinical Trials Office, and PCC membership, as well as the faculty with appointments in the Cancer Center and the Division of Hematology-Oncology (Heme- Onc). !